Content providers, such as cable or satellite television providers, may provide content to users. This content may be television programs, movies, broadcast content, on demand content, music, audio, video, and/or any other content.
Content involving audio, video, images, or the like may have a resolution. Content access devices such as set top boxes, computing devices, televisions, and so on, may be operable to present content at some resolutions but may present content at other resolutions improperly or not at all.
Some content providers may be able to provide multiple different versions of content. The different versions may have different resolutions.